The Monster Hunters
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Teenaged monster hunter Dan Dorar arrives to a new town with a mission to kill Randall Boggs but will he be able to do it when push comes to shove find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Monster Hunters

A/N I am using DarkraixCresselia characters the list includes Angela Gibbs and her family, Lucy and her and Randall's pups, Henkan his son Yoshi, Sylvia, Angelica Henderson and the Meerkat twins as well as Mandy Shay and her parents.

Chapter 1 Enter Danieral Dorar

Sitting on his chair a man named R.R. Dorar said "Danieral my dear nephew would you come in here please." Danieral walked in "Yes uncle." Dorar held out his hand that was chalk white with claws. "You have been a very successful monster hunter and at such a young age too." Danieral bowed "Thank you uncle." Dorar said "Your next mission is to kill this creature." he gestured toward the screen the screen showed the image of a purple reptile "His name is Randall Boggs he lives in the human world in the Gibbs domicile you will get close enough to kill him I suggest through Randall's owner Angelina Gibbs mostly known as Angela who is your age heres her profile." an image of a girl with blond hair in a ponytail and a green shirt appeared. Danieral smiled at the image. Dorar got out of the shadows revealing chalk white skin a receding hairline a hunch in his back white hair a supraorbital ridge and pointy teeth and eyes that had slits for pupils. "If you fail Danieral then I will kill you in the most painful way imaginable but not before I punish you in the most painful way possible which will make all of the pain that I have brought down on you seem like nothing ." Dorar then punches Danieral knocking down "Now leave I have already arranged for your living arrangements in an appartment building that I own next to the Gibbs residence and you will be enrolled in the girl's school." Danieral walked out the door and closed it.

3 days later we cut to the Gibbs house. Angela is getting ready for school she hears the doorbell a voice says "Angela are you already." Angela says "Almost Angelica." She put her backpack on and walked out the door she and Angelica waved goodbye to Randall and Lucy who were with their pups. When they made it to school they saw Mandy Shay who said "Hey Angelica I hope Lizard Girl isn't shedding her skin on you." Angela retorted "No that's what you do." Mandy turned and walked away in a huff.

Then when they got to their first class and found the seats the teacher said "Everyone I would like you to give a warm welcome to our new student Danieral Dorar." Mandy took one look at him and said "Yes jackpot." Danieral sat next to Angela who smiled at him a smile that he returned. Angela said "Hi Danieral nice to meet you welcome to our school. Danieral said "Thanks and you can call me Dan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 an Interesting Day

Angela said "So Dan what classes do you have." Dan reveals that he actually has all of her classes. Angela blushed a bit and said "Really you do." Dan said "Yeah I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together." Angela said "Yeah I guess so." Little did they know someone was staring daggers in their direction. Mandy said "Angela you little creep how dare you try and take the new hottie away from me I'll show you."

When the bell rang Dan and Angela went to their next class together. Mandy got in the way "Hey Danieral is it why don't you hang out with me instead Lizard Girl over here?" Dan said "No thanks besides me and her have the same class next period." Mandy said "But she's a lizard loving freak." Dan said "So why should I judge her over something she likes." Angela smiled at this. Mandy was speechless Angela said good-bye as she and Dan continued on their way.

Angela said "Thanks for standing up to Mandy for me." Dan said "Sure thing who was she anyway." Angela said "Mandy Shay." They went to their next class which was gym they each went into their seperate locker rooms. Angela overheard Mandy saying "Ok today when we play volleyball let's make sure we get that Dan Dorar kid on our team."

One of the girls asked why Mandy said "Because he's a total hotty that's why besides we have to keep him away from that lizard loving freak." The boys and girls left the locker rooms and entered the gym. team captains were picked some of Mandy's friends voted for her as one of the captains while Dan was the other captain. Mandy said "Oh well when I win he will see that I am way better then Angela." both teams got to their sides of the net. Dan called Angela and everyone else in.

After giving the others their role for his strategy he turned to Angela and said "Angela you stay by my side you give it your best serve and I'll give it my best spike." Angela nodded she served the ball knocking it right over Mandy's head. Her side caught it and threw it back but Dan ran towards it and spiked it right on the other teams side. In the next parts Dan would score his side some points by serving.

The end result being 13-0. After they left the locker room Dan and Angela met up with Angelica. She said "You two seem happy." Angela said "Well we did just beat Mandy Shay's team at volleyball." Dan said "You were very impressive Angela." "Thanks but Dan your moves how did you pull those moves off." Dan said "Well my uncle would make me train to hone abilities and skills."

Angela said "Well then your training must really be paying off big time." Dan said "Yeah I guess so." he smiled. The rest of the day went well There was a test and despite Dan being new he aced it in a few seconds then they had lunch where Dan, Angela and Angelica sat together while Mandy Shay looked on. The rest of the day was rather uneventful. As the bell rang Dan, Angela and Angelica walked home Dan and Angela waved goodbye to Angelica when they got to her house. As they were walking Angela said "Hey Dan." Dan said "Yeah." Angela said "Where do you live anyway?" Dan said "My uncle arranged for me to live in the apartment complex by your house it's very quiet as I'm the only who lives there." Angela said "Where is it." Dan pointed it out, it was across from Angela's house she said "Whoa I never noticed that building before." She then said "Hey Dan would you like to have dinner at my house tonight."

Dan said "Sure." They came to the doorstep and Angela opened the door and said "Mom, Dad I'm home can I have a new friend over for dinner." The mother said "Ok." Dan entered the living room and saw a purple reptile with a saluki and few small puppies. Dan recognized the reptile he remembered his mission to kill him, Randall Boggs. Dan said "Randall." Angela asked "How did you know his name." Dan said "Well he kind of looks like a Randall." Angela said "You're right that's exactly what I thought." Randall eyed Dan he thought to himself "I doubt this guy just guessed my name on the spot." Angela said "I'm going to help with dinner why don't you relax with Randall, Lucy and the pups." Dan smiled and sat down on the sofa.

He said "So Randall how's it going." Randall said "How do you know who I." He stopped in mid-sentence when he realized he just spoke in front of someone other then Angela or Angelica Dan said "Don't worry I know who you really are my family studies monsters." he then said "I also can fluently speak a multitude of languages including animal so I should be able to talk Lucy and your pups as well." Angela who had heard Randall talk but not the rest said "Dan I can explain." Randall and Lucy both say "He knows." Angela says "How." Dan says "As I told them my family knows alot about monsters since we study them."

Later on dinner was ready, Dan enjoyed himself since living with his uncle he never had a family dinner before, as Dorar would always eat in his private chambers. Later after dinner he saw Randall playing with his and Lucy's children. "Should this one really be killed I mean he is a good mate to Lucy and a good father I don't think this one is evil." Angela said "Dan what's wrong?" Randall and Lucy looked at him as well. Randall said "Yeah you look like you have alot on your mind." Dan said "I think I should go." before he left he said "Thank your parents for me you know for the food." Angela said "Alright see you tomorrow."

later that night Angela was thinking about Dan "He sure seems nice and is very cute." Randall and Lucy came in after putting the pups to bed. Angela said "Hey guys so what do you think of Dan." Lucy said "He's great." Randall said "Yeah he's pretty cool." Angela said "Yeah he's a great guy." Randall said "Wait Angel you love him don't you?" Angela said "What are you..Alright maybe a little but I don't think he likes me back." Lucy said "Did you ask him." Angela said "No I guess not but I just met the guy." Randall and Lucy left the room together leaving Angela to have time by herself before going to bed "Maybe I'll ask him but not right away."

Dan lying on bed Thinking "Angela is such a great person I never expected to have developed these feelings before." But then he remembered his mission "I must not get attached though I must kill Randall Boggs but I don't know if I should I mean he may be a bit rough but he is also a good creature I don't know." Suddenly a screen appeared out of the wall and Dorar's image appeared he said "I've seen you and Boggs' owner you two really got close you also seem to have gotten close to Boggs' as well good soon you will kill him."

Dan said "But uncle does this one really need to be killed he doesn't really seem to be evil." Dorar said "Don't ever question me you will kill him because I told you to got it so kill him or I'll murder you very brutally." Dan said "Yes sir." Dorar said "That's a good boy." His image vanished and the screen receded into the wall. Dan went to sleep wondering what he should do.

Well that's the end of chapter 2 and remember to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Secrets Revealed.

A few months had past, throughout those months Dan and Angela have gotten really close. He had also became a good friend to Randall, Lucy and their other friends as well. However the thought of having to kill Randall stood out in the back of Dan's head. He would struggle with the idea of facing his uncle's wrath but not because of what his own fate would be but because of what his uncle would do to Angela and her family and friends. One night when he was sleeping he had a nightmare he hasn't had in years. He was looking at his parents dead bodies then looking at a monster wearing a cloak grinning with blood on his claws." Then he woke up sweating.

The next day he was walking around thinking about what to do when he saw Angela walking Randall and Lucy. Angela noticed him and said "Hey Dan how are you doing." Dan said "I'm doing fine." Angela said "We're going to a karaoke restaurant to meet up with Angelica and the Meerkat twins do you want to come." Dan smile and said "Yes I would love to." As they walked Dan and Angela held hands Randall and Lucy smiled at each other. They met Angelica and the twins inside. After they ate they thought that it would be fun to sing karaoke. Angela and Dan went up The song on the screen was Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku. Angela and Dan sang the song together

_Bit by bit, I'm falling under your_ spell._ Your smile's all I need to see to know we'll. Leave this endless darkness, saying, "Come along with me!" Hold my hand._  
_Back when you first came into my life, I recalled a place that I knew as a child: a special place, one that I held close to my heart. Won't you lead me in a dance down this winding road, Where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts of the one left far behind? Know that sometimes, I want to turn around and see the things that I've passed on the journey, But know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I'll fight; I will carry on._  
_Bit by bit, I'm falling under your charm. You'll keep me and all the world far from harm. Bring hope to everyone; take in your hands eternity. Even when it seems that I don't need you, Just know that I am in love; can't wait to. Leave this endless darkness. Won't you come along with me? Hold my hand._

The song stopped and everyone applauded. They all left Angela said "Dan where did you learn to sing so well." Dan said "I should say the same thing to you you were superb." Angela blushed. They said goodbye at Angela's front door. Dan went up to his room in his building. Dorar appeared on the screen and said "This is your last chance kill Randall Boggs now or else." Dorar's image faded and the screen receded. Dan said "I have no choice then." That night he snuck through the window in Angela's house. He saw where Randall and Lucy were sleeping he had his hand to karate chop Randall in the neck which would kill him.

Dan then thought of all the good times he has had and how kind Randall truly is. Dan shook his head and left he went to bed in his room thinking "I can't kill Randall he is not evil like most monsters." Later at the Dorar Estate we see Dorar sitting in his chamber "You spineless little worm your death will be great and painful." His eyes glowed in the moon light.

The next day everyone was in the park. The lizog pups and Yoshi were playing. Randall and Lucy were relaxing together by a tree. Henkan was napping and Swift and Speedy were wrestling while Angelica watched. Dan and Angela were sitting on a bench together. Angela said "Dan I have something to tell you." Dan said "yes" inside he said "Is she in love with me as I am with her." Just then Waternoose jumped out and said "YOU MEDDLESOME CRETINS! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Everyone gasped Randall said "Waternoose." with disdain.

Dan recognized this monster an Arachnis-Crustaceaus. He remembered when his uncle made him kill one when he was 7. Dan suddenly jumped up and kicked Waternoose with both legs in the neck then punched Waternoose on both sides of his head puncturing his eyes then he ripped off one of Waternoose's legs and stabbed him with it then he bashed his head in killing him.

Dan then noticed that he killed Waternoose in front of everyone. They were all shocked Dan said "Everyone I am a monster hunter I was sent here by my uncle to kill Randall Boggs To do that I was ordered to get close to you Angela I'm so sorry Angela." He continued "However I genuinely grew to care about all of you and I was unable to kill you Randall because you were so kind and loving." Randall scratched the back of his head he felt conflicted. Dan said "I have caused enough damage here I will go now." with tears in his eyes he said "I am so sorry."

Angela said "Wait was everything between us a lie or wasn't it." Dan said "Everything we've been through it was all genuine." Angela said "Then Danieral Dorar I love you." Dan said "Angela I love you too." He then said "But will the others be so forgiving." Randall said "Sure I mean you didn't kill because you didn't think I deserved that fate so you're cool with me." Everyone else also said that they forgave him "Thank you." Dan said.

Then he said "I am also going to tell you something about myself years ago when I was only 4 my parents were killed trying to protect me from a cloaked monster he smiled an evil fanged smile." He had tears in his eyes. "That was the moment that made me want to kill monsters after that night I thought all monsters were evil but I have been proven wrong." Angela hugged him and said "I'm so sorry that happened to you." Randall said "Dude I'm sorry that it was a monster that killed your parents I never thought that monsters killed humans for no reason." Lucy said "But Dan at least you have us now." Dan said "Thank you."

Later at Dorar's Estate he said "Send in Tecrotine Kajuraza Monsturazare." A second later the door opened and a giant shadow appeared. Dorar said "Now my loyal servant you must kill Randall Boggs and then my nephew and his friends and make it hurt." Dorar smiled as his eyes shined through darkness and faded out.

End of chapter 3

A/N Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku as used here is the Vic Mignogna version for the Dragon Ball GT anime.


	4. Chapter 4

Monster Hunters chapter 4 Tecrotine Kajuraza Monsturazare.

Dorar said "Yes soon nephew you will meet a most fatal penalty for defying me and I will make sure you suffer horribly before you die." He laughs and then continues to talk. "Tecrotine Kajuraza Monsturazare will kill that verminous reptile soon enough and then he will kill Danieral and all of his friends." A giant shadow overlooks the city as this creature plans his attack. Dorar said "My servant I know you will not fail me." A giant shadow appears over the city lifting its massive arms up.

Later Dan and Angela are eating lunch together in school, Angelica is on a school trip with an after school club she joined while Mandy is glaring daggers from across the cafeteria. Mandy said "That little lizard girl has slithered her way into MY boyfriend." A boy said "But Mandy he isn't your." Mandy grabbed the boy and yelled "SHUT UP!" Dan said "Angela I finally feel like I'm my own person thanks to you and the others." Angela hugs him and says "Don't mention it." Then Dan felt a strange energy "Wait can this be Tecrotine Kajuraza Monsturazare I sense his energy." Angela said "Who?" Dan said "He has every psychic ability known to man and the kill count of all the monsters that he hunted is 530,000." At that moment the plates all throughout the cafeteria smashed into the walls and the electricity went out. The principal said "All students and faculty early dismissal for everyone." Dan and Angela left the school in a hurry.

Randall and Lucy were outside the Gibbs house together as the pups played together. Then they noticed a massive shadow that grew smaller as it descended the owner of the shadow looked like a child with big eyes colored black plain white skin pointy ears red dots on his cheeks and a bowl-cut that looked more like a hat and a black outfit that looks like what a small Jiang-Shi would wear minus a hat, he said "Randall Boggs I am Tecrotine Kajuraza Monsturazare and I will kill you as per masters orders." Randall said "Big name for a little guy."

Tecrotine Kajuraza Monsturazare said "Well if you have trouble saying my name call me T.K." He then walked up to Randall and punched him in the gut in then he tossed him through the fence. Then he charged a finger beam and pointed it at Randall and Lucy stood in front of him. Dan and Angela arrived T.K. stopped smiling and said "Dan it was not a good idea to defect from master he is very angry." Dan said "Everything he has ever told us was wrong he's wrong T.K. monsters aren't evil not all of them." Angela said "T.K.? Is this Tecrotine Kajuraza Monsturazare" Dan said "Yes we trained together under my uncle since we were children." Angela said "But he is a." Dan said "No he just looks young he is actually are age."

T.K. said "I don't want to kill you but it's master's orders that you and Randall Boggs are to die." Randall got up and charged at T.K. who held his hands out and parylzed Randall then he kicked and punched him and kicked him away then Dan kicked T.K. in the back of the head when he wasn't looking. Then T.K. backed up a bit and zoomed towards Dan while spinning and headbutted him in the gut. T.K. shot energy balls at Dan who kicked them back at him T.K. knocked Dan through a window of an abandoned building.

T.K. saw that Dan wasn't in there "Come out I know you're in here." Dan got out of hiding and punched T.K. knocking him into a shelf. T.K. attacked Dan by jabbing him in the side with his fingers and then he kicked Dan knocking him down. Dan then tripped T.K. and kicked him out of the building where he landed in front of everyone then T.K. got back up. He turned around and parylzed Dan with his telekinesis. Then he smiled as he floated and kicked Dan repeatedly. T.K. said "You fought well however I must kill you and Randall Boggs." Randall punched T.K. who blocked breaking his hold on Dan who then punched T.K. in the gut then he punched him in the face knocking him down. T.K. said "Please make it quick I give up please kill me now."

Dan said "Why are you asking to be killed?" T.K. said "Because if you do it then I won't have to suffer master's wrath." he then said "I never wanted to do this but master told me too." Dan said "T.K. it's ok you can stay here on our side if you want to." T.K. said "I can thank you so much." He said to Randall "I'm sorry I almost killed you." Randall said "Kill me ha I've taken more then that but don't worry I forgive you."

Later Angelica came back and was told everything about T.K., who developed a crush on her. She hugged him after he told her and the others about his past in which he was a human fetus taken from his parents who were killed by Dorar who gave him monster DNA which is why he seems so young. And now they have him in their group. However someone was watching this someone who is not pleased his name is R.R. Dorar.

Dorar said "That damned half-breed how dare he betray me that does it I am going to see them myself but not alone right boys." A group of fighters appeared behind him their bishonen leader said "Yes lord Dorar we will make them all die painfully for your own amusement." Dorar said "No first we will take Tecrotine Kajuraza Monsturazare then I will personally see to it that he suffers greatly." Then then smiled "But sooner or later they will be killed too and I'll take great relish in killing Danieral."

That's the end of chapter 4.

A/N: T.K. is somewhat inspired by Chiaoutzu from the Dragon Ball series


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Painful Truth Revealed

T.K. enrolled in the high school. He did well in there and became top of the class. He made alot of friends in school, however the students who he considered his best friends were Dan, Angela and Angelica but, especially Angelica who had feelings for her feelings that grew stronger everyday. They were great friends to each other. He was also best friends with Randall, Lucy, The pups, Henkan, Yoshi and Mary as well.

One day he heard Mandy talking badly about Angela and walked up to her. He said "Hey Mandy why are you so mean to Angela?" Mandy responded "Because she's weird and she stole Dan from me." T.K. said "She's not weird she's cool and she didn't steal Dan from anyone he's a person." Mandy said "Why are you defending her." T.K. said "Because she's my friend and even if she wasn't my friend I would still defend her because bullying and calling people insulting names is not cool at all good bye."

As he walked away Mandy stood there dumbstruck. Angela had overheard him and told Angelica and Dan and then the others about it. Angelica said "T.K. you're such a nice person." T.K. said "Thank you." Randall said "Yeah it was cool that you stood up to Mandy." T.K. said "Of course I mean I feel so different myself that I want to get regular people to be nicer to other regular people. Angelica said "T.K. you're nicer then alot of other regular people in the world." Over the next few weeks life was great they had even forgotten about R.R. Dorar but he had not forgotten about them amd was planning to destroy them all.

Unaware of the threat approaching, our heroes are out in the park enjoying themselves Yoshi and the pups are playing, Henkan is talking with Randall and Lucy and Dan and Angela are going two on two with T.K. and Angelica in a game of volleyball with Swift and Speedy as score keepers . It was a tough game but was ultimately won when T.K. did a triple spike. He and Angelica hugged out of happiness.

Dan said "I guess you can't beat someone with monster DNA." "Yeah I guess not." Angela replied. T.K. said "Angelica you're the greatest." Angelica said "No T.K. you are." Just then T.K. sensed something that made him freeze in shock. Dan said "What is it?" T.K. stuttered "m.m..Master Dorar." Angela said "Where is he." A voice said "Right here."

They turned and saw him and gasped. Dorar stood there with a large man with sunglasses and a team of fighters who looked monster like. "Let me introduce myself to those of you who don't know who I am my name is Roderick Ronaldelo Dorar or R.R. Dorar." He then said "This is Dondao my bodyguard and chief enforcer. And these are my Bio Fighters, monsters that I created their names are Kiade, Erifare, Kirigamr, Makotoan and Gergar." Kiade the leader is a pointy eared handsome looking 20 year old, Erifare is a muscular creature with horns, Kirigamer has grey skin and pointy ears, Makaotoan is a massive and obese froglike-monster and Gergar is a golem made of solid rock.

Randall said "From what Dan told us you are a human who thinks monsters are evil yet you don't look human." Dorar said "I am beyond any form of life I have subjected myself to many treatments to achieve this form and it all went perfectly." Randall said "Yeah perfectly creepy." Erifare said "I'd shut my mouth if I were you." Kiade said "Calm down he's just trying to rile you up." Dorar aimed his whip at Randall "Randall Boggs I think I'll skin you alive." Dan stepped up "Move aside boy." "No uncle I won't let you." Dorar said "That's not what I ment get away from my target step aside." He struck but Randall barely dodged it.

Dan said "Uncle please listen to me monsters are not evil we shouldn't be doing this it's not right." Dorar said "Danieral I am very disappointed in you, you are an inferior individual no different from your own parents." Dan then saw Dorar grinning resembling the cloaked monster and they fit together and says "You truly are a pathetic little worm." Dan stood there in shock saying "That's not possible." Dorar smiled then laughed "Heh heh Ha ha ha yes that's right it was me what a fool obeying the very man who killed your parents what an adorable little pawn you are however I have no use for you anymore."

Dan said "Are we even from a long line of monster hunters?" Dorar said "No far from it. Our family were part of a group of humans who were great allies with monsters however I started monster hunting for one reason to capture Croioa the ruler all beasts human and monster who died under his own massive power long ago but a few years ago the exact day you were born I sensed that he had risen again and I realized hunting and killing monsters would draw him out and with his power I will rule the world HAHAHAHHAAHAAAA! BWAHAAHAHAHA!"

Dan anger surging through him said "Why Dorar why did you need me why did you kill your own brother and your sister-in-law." Dorar said "Because I sensed you had potential but you needed your heart to be hardened so I murdered your parents and made your life a living nightmare and my brother and his wife were so kind and caring they digusted me and they deserved to die and I enjoyed all of it."

Angela and everyone else noticed noticed Dan shaking in anger he then charged at Dorar his fist held back then Dorar punched Dan in the gut knocking him into the air and onto his back. Then Kiade grabbed T.K. who ran towards Dan and said "Where do you think you're going little boy I think you'd be safer with me since we both have human DNA." Dorar said "Let me elaborate Kiade and Tecrotine both have human DNA however Kiade was the first human/monster hybrid I made and I did so by using a human flesh sample on the component that formed him and that gave him human DNA. I decided a few years later to see what would happen if I tried to do it to an actual human so I stole Tecrotine as a fetus and killed his whole family then I injected him with monster DNA however as you can see by his height, appearance and voice it failed." He turned to T.K. "You see you weren't really needed you were just a fail safe to me you imperfect little freak."

"SHUT UP!" It was Angelica who yelled it out "He is a very kindhearted person he is sweet and kind and I love him." T.K. said "Angelica I love you too ever since I first met you." Dorar said "Aw how touching I may vomit, well too bad do any of you know about the Scream Extractor and I know some of you do well I modified it into." His smile and eyes widened "THE SOUL RIPPER! I will use it to tear out Tecrotine's soul if he lives I will make him my soulless servant who will do my bidding if he dies good riddance to bad garbage."

He then threw a black crystal that unleashed a smokescreen "Next time you will all die." Then the next moment they were gone. Dan said "We've got to stop them." Randall said "We'll need help though but I don't know about one of them." He looked back towards Lucy and Henkan they nodded and Randall said "Ok then we'll have Sylvia join us too."

That's the end of chapter 5.

A/N With Sylvia they are also going to have Mike Wazowki, Sulley and Celia Mae come with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Real Fight begins

At the Dorar Estate, T.K. was strapped to a chair Dorar opened the door with Dondao next to him. Dorar said "Well Tecrotine my little friend today is the day that you will suffer a great pain and it will be soooo delicious for me to watch." T.K. said "My friends know where I am they'll stop you." Dorar said "Stop me I can't be stopped child if they do come they will all die." He then punched T.K. "That's for turning against me I'll be back soon." He and Dondao left. T.K. sat there "I know they will come."

Dan and the others went over to Mike and Sulleys place, Dan was now in his monster hunter uniform. They went inside Celia Mae was there too as she and Mike were just out on a date. They told them everything about what happened. Sulley said "We've got to do something." Dan said "We are and we need you Mike, Celia and Sylvia." Mike said "Are you sure we need Sylvia?" Dan said "Yes we have to save T.K. I can't let Dorar do this to me again." Sulley said "What do you mean." Dan looked sullen and Angela put her arm around him Lucy said "Remember how Dan told you a monster killed his mother and father well.." Dan finished her sentence "Dorar did it he murdered them and he's proud of it too."

Dan let some tears fall down his cheek "I trusted him and all of this time he's been using me." Dan said "I'm sorry but I just need to go outside for a bit." Angela followed him, she saw him sitting against a wall. She sat next to him "Dan are you alright." Dan shook his head slightly Angela said "Then I'll help you feel better." Randall and Lucy came out with them. Randall and Lucy went by his side and got close to him "Thank you all of you." Dan said.

Later on they all went to to the mental institution. And they all saw Sylvia in her cell she saw them and said "What do you all want and who is he?" Dan said "Sylvia my name is Dan Dorar we need you to help us." Sylvia said "Why you may not have been around to know it but your friends caused me alot of problems." Dan said "They did but only because you were doing bad things now if you won't do it for us do it for your son."

Sylvia said "My son what does he have to do with this." Dan said "Where we're going there's a man my uncle R.R. Dorar he's a monster who has our friend held captive who soul may be ripped out soon now imagine that it's your son who this had happened too." Sylvia ripped out of her prison outfit grew her claws back and slashed the bars open,and in her anger she momentarily blended into the bars so her gland was back somehow.

As they left Sylvia says "But wait he probably doesn't know me." Henkan said "He does." Sylvia asks "Why." Henkan smiled warmly at her and said "You're his mother and the mother of my child." She smiled back. They then held hands and Sylvia said "Before we go everyone I'm sorry about everything." Randall said "We'll sort this out later." Then they left and Sulley said "So where does Dorar live?" Dan said "In his estate 18,000 miles from where me and Angela live I know where a special train that took me that far is."

A few hours later they were at the train yard and they all boarded the train Lucy said "Dan how fast does this thing go." Dan said "Well I made from where Dorar lives to where you live in 3 hours." Then when they boarded the automatic driver made the train zoomed away. It didn't feel fast at all on the inside Sylvia said to Henkan "Are you sure We'll be able to be a whole family." Henkan nodded with a smile. Just then the train stopped. Angelica said "Are you sure there are no guards here that can catch us."

Dan said "Yeah my family owns this place and many others and besides no one outside of our family would notice any building we own unless we point them out." In half an hour they were outside the gates of the estate. Randall said "So how do we get in?" Just then the gates opened by themselves.

They noticed that as they went towards the mansion no one was coming in fact it was deathly quiet. Then they opened the door. Randall said "It's like this maniac's inviting us in." The chandelier in the foyer lit. Dorar said "Ah I see Tectrotine was right you have to come to try and save him but to no avail." A bunch of red skinless dacayed looking noseless humanoids appeared moaning and walking towards them. "Now my Dredites kill them all oh and if you survive them you will still face my Bio Warrior Gergar farewell."

The Dredites charged at them. Dan used hand to hand combat and his weapons on alot of them Lucy bit and clawed them and Sylvia ripped through them literally. Then a giant boulder fell and turned into a golem it was Gergar who spoke in a demonic voice that sounded as hard as a rock "You will not get past me I will crush you all."

The end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Battles Begin.

Gergar said "Ok here's how it goes you can either defeat me to get up the stairs or I'll drag your carcasses up the stairs instead." he then smashed his tail on the ground "So whose first it doesn't really matter though you'll all die by my might eventually." Sylvia stepped forward "I'll reduce you to pebbles you freak." Gergar said "Excellent 6 legs for me to break." Sylvia said "Keep talking wise guy." Gergar smiled and immediately struck Sylvia in the back with his tail.

Henkan called out "Sylvia!" And ran over to her. Henkan said "Are you alright?." Sylvia said "I'm alright it'll take more than that to beat me." Gergar then punched Henkan knocking him down. Sylvia yelled "Henkan!" Gergar said "Enough games."

Dorar and Dondao were in Dorar's chamber as he watched Sylvia fighting Gergar. Dorar got up from his chair and said "Finish her Gergar but make sure you murder Danieral next." Dorar said "That traitor will be smashed as well as his little friends." Dorar then sat back down and said "I am going to enjoy this." Dondao just stood there staring at the screen. T.K. who was listening in with his psychic powers said "I know you can beat him Dan I just know it." On the screen it showed Sylvia charging at Gergar.

Sylvia jumped at Gergar and clawed him to no effect then she tried to scratch his front also to no effect she backed up and flew at him and he then punched her into the ground. She got back up and flew at him then used her camouflage abilities and landed and tried to sneak up behind him but Gergar elbowed her knocking her down and making her visible "I felt your vibrations." Then he prepared to finish her off by stepping on her head when Dan said "Stop I'll fight you." Gergar said "Excellent prepare to die."

Dan got Sylvia out of the way and said "Everyone take Sylvia and stand back." Dan faced Gergar who looked back at him smiling "I'll break every bone in your body." Dan said "I will defeat you." Dan walked forward as unknown to him Gergar's tail sunk through the ground. Angela said "Dan watch out." Gergar's tail struck Dan then Gergar punched Dan knocking down Dan got back up and punched Gergar. Then he drop kicked Gergar to minimal effect Gergar launched his tail again but Dan dodged it then Gergar sunk through the floor and appeared behind him and punched him. Gregar then vanished into the ground and said "Though more effective then Wolf's attacks you still can't harm me."

Dan said "He's right my fists and kicks can't do a sufficient job of beating this guy but I have the tool for the job." He takes out a black baton Randall said "What will that do?" Dan said "This." His black baton extends into a whip. Gergar charges at Dan who strikes Gergar with the whip severing him to rocks. Angela said "Yeah Dan you won." The rocks started to combine together again. Gergar said "Fools I can regenerate whenever I seperate." Then he seperated again and smashed into Dan then regenerated. Dan then slashed Gergar again who regenerated himself "Don't you remember I can re.." Then his head falls into his hands.

Gergar said "What happened." Dan took out a glowing rock "This happened." Gergar said "Oh no that's." Dan said "Yes it's your core I noticed it the second time you regenerated yourself." Dan squeezed the core and cracks Gergar said "Please don't." Dan broke the rock and Gergar turned to dust. Dan then took out some medicine that healed Sylvia and Henkan completely. Then he said "Lets go." They began to walk up the staircase.

Makotoan said "May I kill them now Kiade." Kiade said "Very well then but don't lose like that weak idiot Gergar did." Makotoan said "Thank you I won't let you and Master Dorar down." Kiade said "See that you don't got it." Makotoan left the room. Then Dorar said "Danieral you were very lucky however there's more where that came from tonight you will DIE!" Then he and Dondao went into the room where T.K. is "Ah Tecrotine I know you've been watching in on the fights don't get your hopes up." He points to the machine "Your soul will be torn from your flesh and body and it will be soooo very delicious to watch."

As Dan and the others walked up the stairs and into the dark parlor, Then they saw the fireplace light up as 600 giant bats swooped at them carrying them away. Makotoan's sihoulette appeared "Yes take them to me right hear in the basement. Hahahaha." Then everyone woke up in a dark and dank room. They wondered why they were dragged down there and why they were all dropped there said "Yes Makotoan feast on them kill them rip them apart MANGLE THEM!" Dorar then laughed " HAHAHHAHAHAHAA! those wretches will all DIE!"

The end of chapter 7

Next time they will face the massive monster of terror, the deadly Makotoan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_A/N:I probably won't be titling my chapters much anymore._

Makotoan said "Soon they will come to me." Then he said "But first they will face my Ecor-Slime warriors." Then he said "A little appetizer before they face the main course me." Suddenly 7 giant slime monsters sunk into the ground. Dan and the others heard them coming. Henkan and Randall took out two of them together and Dan finished the rest then they all ran out of the room as Makotoan said "Yes rush to your deaths." Then he went under the acid water. As the group ran to get out of the basement several Dredites appeared with a darker looking one in front saying "I am a Head-Dredite and you will all die."

The Dredites ran towards the group and one jumped upwards and Lucy bit it in the throat. Dan and Angela tag teamed the five Dredite's then Dan went toe-to-toe with the Lead-Dreadite who said "I will kill you." He and Dan fought in hand to hand combat Dan blocked his punches and kicked him in the face then the Head-Dredite kicked Dan who blocked it and punched Head-Dredite through his heart.

Head-Dredite fell down in pain as Dan said "Let's go everyone." Lead-Dreadite then said staring at a bat statue with glowing eyes "Makotoan they're coming...but Dan is very powerful.." He died just then. Makotoan said "I have no equal this Danieral Dorar will die brutally and painfully."

The group entered a dark chamber with a boiler in it that provided light which had shown onto Makotoan a massive monster who sudden appearance shocked everyone As he approached them Sully attacked but was tossed aside. Henkan and Randall charged into him to no avail. Dan ounched him but his hand went into Makotoan's gut. Dan pulled his fist out "He's as soft as a marshmellow."

Makotoan said "Yes but my fists are as hard as boulders." He punched Dan knocking him down. Dan noticed the boiler and he Angela, Randall, Lucy, Henkan and Sylvia shoved Makotoan into the boiler.

Then as they all left Makotoan laughed and got out unscathed. Angela said "That was easier then Gergar considering how fast we beat Makotoan." Dan said "I doubt that he's truly dead." Kiade said to the remaining warriors in their room "Erifare, Kirigamr you too will go together after Makotoan so that you can kill Dan and his little friends for sure." They both bowed "Yes Kiade." They both left the room Kiade said "And if those two fail then I will slaughter Dan and his little friends Heh heh heh."

As Dan and the others were running. Makotoan broke through the floor "I am way stronger then Gergar that fool was nothing I merely allowed myself be thrown into the boiler." They all looked at him in shock "Just to see those looks on your faces." Makotoan charged at them knocking them in all directions.

Dan then got up as Makotoan grabbed him by the head and bashed him into a wall. Makotoan charged at Dan who drop-kicked him in the face. Then he pulled out his baton and turned it into fire whip mode and slashed Makotoan leaving a scar. Makotoan healed himself "Heh HAHAHA your attacks can't harm."

Dan said "I know one thing that might work." He got into a horse stance and gathered up his strength. Makotoan jumped up "I will smash you to bits." Randall said "Dan what are you?" Dan jumped upward Makotoan said "What are you doing?" Dan shot into Makotoan's stomach as the somach pulled through his back Makotoan groaned in pain then Dan said "Now." He unleashed all of his strrength that he was holding in and bursted through Makotoan whose eyes widdened as he popped and flew around in the air then Dan landed smiling. Makotoan's body landed completely deflated.

Dorar said "My nephew you truly are powerful aren't well but don't worry you'll die soon enough." Kiade said "Now it's up to Erifare and Kiragmr and if they fail then I will take the pleasure of torturing you to death." Kiade smiled wickedly. Angela said "Dan what did you do?" Dan said "I gathered all of my strength and energy into a single point and unleashed it Randall said "Really maybe you can show me and Henkan how to do it." Dan said "No it is a very dangerous move and I was only able to do it because of my training."

End of chapter 8

Now two Bio Warriors are down but there are still three to go who will win?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dorar said "Danieral you annoying little fly you have overtaken two of my Bio Warriors but don't worry you will get your ultimate reward and by that I mean ultimately you will die a slow and painful death." he then said "Dondao I think it's time that we paid Tecrotine a visit." They both exited the room. Then they entered Tecrotine's chamber. Dorar said "I know you're probably thinking that you will be saved soon well."

He grabs T.K. by the head and squeezed "That will never happen they will die and your soul will be ripped from your body." T.K. said "They will come I believe in them." Dorar said "You little fool he threw T.K. into a wall then said "Dondao restrain him again." Dondao lifted up T.K. and restrained him to a chair. Dorar said "Soon we'll fire up the Soul Ripper and you my traitorous friend will suffer greatly."

The group ran up the stairs and past some cages with glowing eyes showing then they went past a portrait of a handsome young man with blue eyes and blond hair in a ponytail Angela noticed it and asked who it was. Dan said "That's Dorar before he experimented on himself." Randall said "I never thought I would say this but Dorar actually looks human." Dan bitterly said "No Dorar was never human." Then they all continued to run up the stairs and several Dredites appeared but were slain easily. Then they made it to another room Dan entered first and saw Erifare.

Erifare said "Now Danieral you and your friends will all die." Dan said "No we won't you will." Erifare charged at Dan and aimed a punch that Dan dodged Dan then punched Erifare knocking him down. Erifare said to himself "He's stronger then I thought." Kiragamr jumped forward Dan punched at him but Kiragamr had vanished then he punched and kicked but Kiragamr still vanished Dan said "That is no illusion When he disappears so does his power." Kiragamr kneed Dan in the back then Erifare punched him the gut and face knocking him down then Kiragamr grabbed Dan and swung him toward Erifare who punched Dan and kicked him into a wall.

Than Dan saw Erifare and Kiragamr charging at him and Dan charged at them Kiragamr vanished but Dan punched him just as he reappeared Dan then got infront of Erifare and kicked him knocking him in the air and onto the ground Then he charged at Erifare and Kiragamr matching blow for blow then kneed them both in the gut and elbowed Erifare in the face knocking him down. Kiragamr grew wires out of his arms that connected and surged with electricity. He struck Dan shocking him with 100'000 volts of pure electricity.

Then Erifare's fist glowed red and he blasted Dan who blocked it but noticed his arm and chest was covered with a red crystal-like substance. Erifare smiled and blasted him again now Dan's whole body but his face was covered he said "What is this?" Erifare said "I'm going to freeze you and break you apart." Randall and Lucy jumped forward. Lucy said "We'll help you Dan." Randall said "Yeah these jerks aren't so tough." Kiragamr lunged at Lucy but Randall tackled him out of the way. Kiragamr grew wires out of his arms again and shocked Randall and Lucy knocking them down then he kept shocking them as they screamed. Dan concentrated his strength again.

Kiragamr threw Randall and Lucy up into the air and Erifare blasted them both and they landed covered in crystal shells then Dan broke out of his prison and Erifare looked at him in surprise. Dan charged at Erifare who blasted at him but Dan punched through it and punched Erifare in the gut and face knocking him into a wall then Kiragamr flew over him his arms still charged vanished then reappered preparing to strike at Dan who kicked Kiragamr in the chin and punched him in the gut then he bashed him in the back. Then he threw Kiragamr to the ground and freed Randall and Lucy.

Kiade said "As I had expected Erifare and Kiragamr are dead now it's my turn." He then smiled "Dan Dorar I will kill you and your friends and watch you all writh at my feet." He then vanished as Dan and the others kept running up the stars as giant bats appeared. They battled through them as Dan used his expandable ball and chain on them. Then eventually they reached a door they opened it and saw that they were in a dark room. Then they saw a figure appear as candles lit up it was Kiade.

Kiade said "Well isn't this cozy now you'll all face me I will enjoy taking your little girlfriends heart literally." Angela stepped back in horror. Kiade got behind her and held her close "Don't worry I'll let you live the longest." Dan said "Get away from her." Kiade appeared in front of Dan "Very well Dan I'll kill you now." Dan charged Kiade and punched but Kiade blocked it and punched Dan in the gut then he punched Dan in the face knocking him down.

Dan got up wiping blood from his lip Kiade said "Interesting you are weak but durable." Dan charged at Kiade and unleashed a fury of punches but Kiade blocked them all with one hand Dan said "This is not good he's blocking my punches like they're nothing." Kiade said "He's fast very fast no matter though he will still die." Dan kicked towards Kiade's head but Kiade blocked it and kicked Dan in the stomach knocking him backwards and onto the ground. Dan jumped back up and Kiade said "Ah I see you're not giving up are you well that's good I want my victims to give me a good fight."

Dan charged at Kiade and threw a punch that Kiade dodged Kiade then smiled and punched Dan hard in the gut then he punched Dan two times in the face. Kiade then kicked Dan into a wall. Dan got out and charged at Kiade again and threw a punch that Kiade blocked and then Kiade punched Dan knocking him down onto the floor Dan got up wiping blood from his lip and said "I will not lose to you Kiade I will defeat you." Kiade said "Very well then I will enjoy killing you Dan."

Will Dan come out on top or will he fall to Kiade find out next time.

End of Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dan and Kiade were staring each other down. Kiade said "I will win you know." Dan charged at Kiade and threw a punch that Kiade dodged then Dan kneed him but Kiade blocked it "You're very crafty Dan." Kiade then kicked Dan in the chin Dan then backflipped away and used a flying kick on Kiade who dodged it then Dan turned his kick around as Kiade looked surprised and said "What how did you?" Dan kicked Kiade in the stomach. Kiade then hit Dan with a barrage of punches and kicked him away.

Dan got up and wiped his bleeding lips then Kiade snapped his fingers and small orbs of energy appeared he flicked them at Dan who withstood them Dan then charged at Kiade who charged back at him Dan and Kiade clashed and were evenly matched blow for blow. Then Dan got the upper hand and got some good hits in. He then punched Kiade hard in the face knocking him down. Kiade got up and licked his lips and smiled. He then gathered energy in his hand and said "Here's a little trick that I know Deathly Wrath."

He shot the energy at Dan who screamed in pain. Dan then charged at him as Kiade blasted him again but Dan withstood it and punched Kiade in the face then Kiade glowed and moved faster then before he punched Dan into a wall then kicked Dan repeatedly and threw him into the ground Dan got up and charged at Kiade who punched Dan in the gut then in the face two times and then he used an uppercut on Dan who got back up after he was knocked down. Kiade said "You can't beat me." Dan got up and said "That's what you think." He gathered his energy then jumped up and punched Kiade repeatedly and used an axe kick on Kiade. Kiade got up and noticed the bloody wound on his forehead.

"You you filthy swine how dare you mar my perfection." He then got angry "I WILL KILL YOU ALL! AND DEAFEN YOU WITH YOUR SCREAMS AS I RIP YOU ALL APART!" He then regained his composure and streamed his hand by his forehead healing his wound he then ran up to Dan and kicked him down "Now we will see how well you fight in the dark." Darkness emenates from Kiade's body and shrouds the entire room. Kiade said "Dan you can't see me in this darkness but I can still see you." He kicks Dan in the back.

Kiade then punched Dan and then he tried to punch Dan who by luck dodged the punch that banged into the ground Dan said "Ok now that I did hear." he kicked Kiade in the gut. Kiade then kicked Dan with a bicycle kick. Kiade then punched Dan in the face a few times. Dan then held his fist out and it glowed then he sensed Kiade and punched him in the gut Kiade vomited blood then Dan uppercutted Kiade who fell on his back then Dan finished him off by punching him into the ground. The shadows disappeared as everyone saw that Dan had won.

Or so it seemed as Kiade opened his eyes and got up then he made his claws extend. Kiade said "I will kill you." He clawed at Dan who took an axe-like weapon out and smashed it against Kiade's claws breaking them then Kiade extended swords out of his hands he knocked Dan's axe out of his hands. Then he struck Dan in the shoulder and then cut Dan in his front Dan then rolled out of the way of one of Kiade's attacks. Kiade said "I will carve you apart."

Dan said "We'll see about that." He grabbed his axe and Kiade lunged at him Kiade stabbed Dan right below his heart but Dan punched him and punctured his heart with his axe. They both fell but Kiade stood up as his hands became normal laughing at his massive bleeding, burning and bubbling wound as he passed out dead.

Dan sat down as Angela, Randall and Lucy went over to him Angela said "Dan are you alright." Dan used his medicine on himself and said "Yeah it will take more then that jerk to beat me." Angela hugged him and then he got up. A screen appeared and Dorar showed up and said "Good work Danieral you have taken down all of five my Bio Warriors you really would've made a great worker." Dan said "You filthy swine I would rather die then work for you." Dorar said "Oh ho ho don't worry you will die, but in the mean time Tecrotine will have his soul ripped out in a few minutes." The screened turned black and receded into the wall.

Angelica said "We have to hurry." Dan said "Let's go." They ran up the stares as cages opened and mutant monsters came out of them. they looked grotesque Dan and the others fought through all of them as they ran up the stairs. Dorar said "I'll let them squirm before I fire the Soul Ripper." The group approached a door. They opened it and went inside of it.

T.K. said "I knew you'd come." Dorar said "Well now that you're all here prepare to watch as I rip this traitor's soul out." Dan said "no we won't let you Dorar." Dorar laughed "You won't let me you foolish little welp I still control you like when you were a child remember this?" He pulled his whip out and Dan flinched then Dorar hit Dan in the face by striking him with the whip causing Dan's face to bleed. "This is one of the tools that I used to train you to hone your skills don't you see I own you." Dan said "No I am my own person now." Dorar said "You know it's easy to be brave among friends but I know you are still the scared little boy whose parents I killed years ago ohhh I remember when I killed them it was great they writhed in pain it felt soooo good."

He smiled with his sharp tongue sticking out. Dan remembered that night and froze up he remembered that night seeing his parents getting killed right in front of him and looking at their murderer who smiled. Dan thought "He's right I will always be alone forever." Then he remembered everyone and regained himself "No I am no longer a part of you Dorar." He then wiped his wound from his face with his medicine.

Dorar smiled "Like it matters you will all die now Dondao fire up the Soul Ripper." Dondao spoke in a cold deep robotic voice "Yes sir." he turned the machine on T.K. looked at it terrified. Dorar smiled "This is going to be good." Dan then kicked the machine making it fire at a wall and it unleashed a wailing noise. Dan broke T.K. out of his chair T.K. hugged Dan "Thank you." Then he hugged Angelica and Swift and Speedy joined in the hug.

Dorar said "Aww how cozy but you forgot something none of you are getting out alive, Dondao when I leave kill them well it was nice talking with you however something has acquired my immediate attention farewell." He left through the door as Dondao approached them he said "I will kill you all." He advanced upon them Sully charged at him but was punched hard and knocked down. Dan attacked him but his attacks had no effect on Dondao's body Dondao then punched Dan in the gut then in the face. Then he grabbed Dan by the throat and squeezed.

Randall, Lucy, Henkan and Sylvia attacked but were knocked aside Dan kicked Dondao in the head and got free but Dondao threw him into a wall. T.K. then held his two hands out and wires wrapped around Dondao who couldn't movie then the Soul Ripper began to glow T.K. said "I am going to blow up the Soul Ripper and all of the technology in the mansion it should destroy Dondao as I re routed all of it into him but we should all leave now." They all left out the window and ran as the mansion exploded.

Dan said "T.K. how did you think to do that." T.K. said "I figured it was the only way to beat him. Angelica said "T.K. you're amazing." T.K. said "Thank you all of you for saving me." Just then Kiade though heavily damaged got up out of the rubble Everyone was shocked Angela said "Wait you're supposed to be dead." Kiade said "Never Haha looked at your faces you will never kill me but I will kill all of you now DIE!" Just then Dondao rose up out of the rubble looking severely damaged his sunglasses were gone show red nods for eyes in eyes that were shaped like his sunglasses as Kiade turned around Dondao grabbed him by the head and crushed it then he ripped his body apart as eveyone watched. Dondao then said "I will kill you all."

He turned his arm into a laser cannon and fired they escaped it's range and hid amongst the rubble and he stalked after them. Dan said "How do we beat this guy no outside attack works wait." He noticed that there was a hole in Dondao's chest. He took a bomb out of his pocket and yelled "DONDAO!" Dondao turned around as Dan threw the bomb into the hole. Dondao tried to get it out but couldn;t ashe blew up. Angela said "Dan how did you do that." Dan said "I saw where his weakpoint was." Randall said "So Dan do you think we've seen the last of Dorar." Dan said "No I have a feeling that we haven't seen anything yet."

Later, Dorar is walking through an underground base "Now the time has come to conquer this world." He had two mutant monsters on standing next to him "I will dominate all life human and monster then I will take the Croioa for my own with him I will rule all life on this filthy little planet." Then he grinned "And then I will kill Danieral and everyone that he cares about and I R.R. Dorar will rule the world HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAHAAA!"

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

T.K. was saved however no one was at ease as the threat of what R.R. Dorar would do next was on everyones mind. However over the next few days things went well The Gibbs and the Henderson families learned the truth about Randall, Henkan and the Meerkat twins and accepted it and Sylvia entered her new life with Henkan and their son Yoshi. However the thought of Dorar still dwelled over their heads especially T.K.'s head as he was still terrified of him. But then again naturally T.K. would fear him because unlike Dan who had parents at a point in his life T.K. was always under Dorar's thumb and Dorar was very cruel to him. Even though he knew that he was safe with his friends he still had a great amount of fear in his heart.

Dan at lunch one day was sitting with Angela, Angelica and T.K. He said "I wonder what Dorar is up to?" Angela said "Whatever he's planning we'll stop him together." Dan said "You're right I won't let him win this." They noticed Mandy staring at their table and assumed she was staring at Dan and Angela but she wasn't she was staring at T.K. because of what he had said to her. Never before has she ever felt like this as never one has ever said to her that she was doing something bad in such a straight forward, honest and factual way before "Maybe he is right I had never thought that I could have ever done anything uncool before."

Back at his base Dorar was sitting down in the shadows "HAHAHAAHAA you fools you honestly think you can stop my plans especially when you don't even know what they are." He got up and said "This world will be mine." He then walked out of his door then faced an armada of mutant-monster onlookers he said "Hear me my servants of evil in 4 days we shall commence our attack on the human and monster worlds and in those days I the great and mighty R.R. Dorar will rule this entire planet and with the Croioa my power and rule will be eternal." Dorar then said "And then I will kill Danieral and his friends now prepare yourselves to spread my WRATH!" The mutants cheered as Dorar laughed. "SOON THE WORLD WILL BE MINE HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAAA!"

The four days had passed, with our heroes unaware of what was going to happen. Dan and Angela and T.K. and Angelica went out on a double date together. They really enjoyed themselves they also played Dance Dance Revolution, Dan and Angela vs T.K. and Angelica. T.K. and Angelica won because of T.K.'s dancing skills. Angelica said "T.K. where did you learn to dance like that?" T.K. said "I guess I've always been able to." Later they went home to the Gibbs house. They told everyone about it Swift and Speedy congratulated T.K. Dan and Angela were also impressed as well. Just then there was a knock at the door. Sophie went to the door to open it.

When it opened a Dredite was there and Sophie screamed. Dan saw it and told Mike and Sophie to stand back as he kicked it in half. Mike sai d"What was that thing." Dan said "A Dredite one of my uncle's creations." Just then on the tv a news report came up the man on screen said "Attention everyone a bunch of weird looking monsterous creatures are attacking our city." the screen showed a bunch of mutant-monsters attacking people and destroying buildings the man said "We will continue to give information as long as we are still on the.." The screen went out.

The lights followed as a horned beast broke through the window. Dan ran up to it and punched it in the gut then he kicked it hard in the head killing it. The monster fell a bloody hole in it's head. Dan said "I'll go reach the source." Angela said "No we will together." Dan said "You're right." They all went outside and walked for a few blocks then noticed that it was eerily quiet. Just then four mutant-monsters appear. The group defeated them then they hid in an alleyway. The decided to travel throgh the alleyways to avoid as many mutant-monnsters as possible.

Meanwhile the army was called in but the Mutant-Monsters went through them as they captured humans and were killing alot of them. Dorar was sipping from a glass of wine as he said "This is all going perfectly I'll just give my armies an hour or so to have their fun before I make my debut to the humans and monsters." As the group was on the run they ran into Sully, Mike and Celia Mae.

Dorar says "Excellent including the pups my foes are now all together this will be delicious now Shadiao get them." Sully said "Some weird deformed looking monsters have been wreaking havoc through Monstropolis." Celia says "We barely escaped." Dan said "Dorar must be behind these attacks." A voice said "But there's nothing you can do to stop him." Everyone turned to see a giant shadow with two eyes and a mouth that was smiling. Shadiao said "Now I will make you all suffer for getting in master Dorar's way but I won't kill you Master Dorar wants the pleasure, especially the pleasure of killing you Dan." Dan said "You're the only one that's going to die."

Shadiao laughed and vanished. Then he appeared underneath them and they started sink into him then T.K. threw a ball of light destroying Shadiao as he screamed. Dorar said "Very resourceful Tecrotine." He then said "You will need to be resourceful as you dig deeper into the heart of my domination of this world." The group kept running as legions of mutants appeared including giant bats, slime creatures and Dreadites. They fought through continously then they saw Mandy being driven into a corner T.K. blasted them all and went to her and said "Are you alright." Mandy said "Yeah why did you save me."

T.K. said "It wouldn't have been good to let you die now go to safety." Mandy said "Yeah sure but first Angela I'm sorry and thank you for taking care of Lucille it was cruel of me to abandon her like that." She the apologized to Dan for annoying him Dan said "It's ok but what brought this on." Mandy said "T.K. did he made me realize how wrong I've been and he was nice enough to save my life thank you." T.K. said "It was nothing now be careful." Mandy said "I sure will." And she ran to safety.

They continued on and saw humans and monsters being dragged away. The group noticed they were amassing somewhere so they followed them but noticed that Mandy and her family, Angela's family and Angelica's family were also be dragged away. They then stopped at city hall where something was breaking through it. Then a giant statue version of Dorar's head and shoulders rose from the building then a platform surrounding it appeared as the tower rose up. Then Dorar stepped forward. "Ah hello my slaves I am R.R. Dorar and I shall be your new ruler all of you monster and human alike will fall this day as I will crush you all." He then said "Danieral step forward."

Dan and the others stepped up Dorar said "Ah how commendable your little friends seek to help you, you know I thought of something if the rest of you leave Danieral to die by my hand I will spare your lives." Angela put her arm around Dan's shoulder said "Never Dorar I love Dan with all my heart." Dorar said "What?" Then the others got closer to Dan Sylvia said "Just try and lay one of your freaky hands on him and you'll be sorry." Dorar said "How can this be why would anyone be willing to die for another?" Dan said "Because that's what it means to be human but you're not human you never were you're nothing."

Dorar jumped down then faced Dan "Ok nephew I'll kill you first but don't worry you won't be alone aside from your parents you'll also have all of your dead friends to keep you company." Dan said "I won't lose to you Dorar you will die today." Dorar grinned "We'll see Danieral we'll see."

The final battle begins

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dan and Dorar stared each other down. Dan scowled while Dorar grinned Dorar said "Danieral you will die just like your parents." Dan said "How dare you speak of my parents." Dorar said "You know you truly are like your father weak and so kindhearted it's pathetic." Dan got into a fighting stance "Never mention my father you demon." Dorar said "Come at me." and he made a hand beckoning motion.

Dan charged at him and punched Dorar in the face to no effect. Then Dorar said "I must say I am more then a little disappointed." Dan kneed Dorar in the gut to no effect and Dorar smiled. Then Dan did a roundhouse kick to no effect. Dorar said "It's my turn now Danieral see how it's done." He punched Dan twice in the face then in the gut Dan fell to his knees clutching his gut as he coughed up blood. Dorar said "There you see that's how you fight."

Dan glared at Dorar who smiled. Dorar said "Get up I'm not done yet." Dan got up and roundhouse kicked Dorar's neck. However it had no effect either Dorar said "You are weaker then I thought." Dan punched Dorar many times to no effect and the same happened when he kicked Dorar multiple times. Then Dorar punched Dan in the face knocking him into a building.

Dan charged out of the hole and attacked Dorar who dodged just to show his speed. He was faster then Dan and showed it by circling Dan quickly and punching him then he stopped as Dan was on his knees. Then Dorar took his whip out and struck Dan. Dorar said "I will always win Danieral and I will kill you verryyy painfully heh heh heh."

Then Dorar charged at Dan and punched him hard breaking some of his ribs Then he punched Dan in the face and kneed him in the gut then he kicked Dan in the face knocking him down. Dan got up and Dorar laughed "This fight is so enjoyable." Then he called to his mutants "You may kill the humans and monsters while Danieral watches but don't kill his friends I want to finish them off when I'm done." The mutants attacked however the humans and monsters decided to work together to beat back the mutants.

Dorar said "Impossible humans and monsters can't just casually work together our family was just a special case." Dan said "You don't understand Dorar real humans can work together no matter what the difference is." Dorar glared at Dan "I will murder you and tear you APART!" He walked towards Dan and punched him by his chest "Yes I can feel your heart I will enjoy crushing it." Dorar punched Dan in the face then grabbed his throat. He lifted Dan up "I will kill you just like your filthy parents." He tightened his grip as Dan screamed. Dorar then punched Dan right in the face and grinded his fist. then he dropped Dan who got back up.

Dorar said "You pathetic fool I will crush you and rip you to SHREDS! YOU WORTHLESS WORM ALL OF THOSE YEARS WASTED BECAUSE YOU HAD DEVELOPED A HEART!" Dorar then kicked Dan in the face knocking him down as the others watched in horror and were frustrated at feeling so useless because they were too afraid to help Dan and didn't think that they could be of any help.

Dan then got up and gathered his strength. Dorar said "Oh this will be fun to watch." Dan unleashed his strength and punched Dorar whose face was moved but Dorar smiled and said "Now that wasn't very" He punched Dan "Nice." Dan kicked Dorar's neck again but Dorar just moved his neck back after it got knocked a bit "Well you're doing better but." He clawed Dan's chest and then elbowed Dan in his gash wounds "It's not enough to stop me."

Dan screamed in pain since his wounds burned through him then Dorar whipped his wounds and Dan screamed. Dorar said "That's good yes that's so good." Then he punched Dan in the gut and face then kneed him in the back then he said "You will die in a fiery and painful death when I burn you with your own pain." He then punched Dan many times then kicked him many times. Each time each blow felt harder then the last he clawed Dan in the back and sides.

Dan staggered up to Dorar and punched Dorar who laughed "What was that even Randall Boggs would've felt nothing with that punch." Dorar then kicked Dan twice and elbowed him in the face then punched him in the face knocking Dan down but Dan still got back up. Then Dorar bared his claws then he smiled his tongue sticking out and licking his lips then he smiled showing his sharp teeth "Now face my Shredding Death Attack." He struck Dan at a fast speed Dan's body was launched into the air as his body was bleeding severely then Dorar whose lips had blood on them said "Once more." He used the attack again on Dan knocking him down.

Dan lied there unconcious and bleeding. Then Dorar licked his lips as he kneeled down and clutched his hand on Dan's throat then he said "Farewell Danieral say hello to Michal and Sara for me it's a real shame you won't live to see me kill the ones that you love and care about the most." He held his hand back preparing to stab Dan with his claws to finish him off Randall said "I can't take this anymore." He went forward but Lucy said "I'm coming with you." Their pups were held back by Angela.

Randall and Lucy attacked Dorar who grabbed Randall's throat and punched him in the gut then he threw him at Dan and then said to Lucy "You know this opportunity is one that I won't pass up." He backhanded Lucy and threw her at Dan. T.K. looked on in tears "Stop it." Dorar said "Heh heh what did you say." T.K. yelled "I SAID STOP IT!"

He was glowing and with tears down his face charged at Dorar. He blasted Dorar with many energy balls and blasts but Dorar blocked them all "Better luck next time." He jumped up and smashed T.K. into the ground with his hand. "I'll finish you later." Dorar then said "Let this be a lesson to all of you never ever defy your new ruler or your deaths will come far quicker."

Dan opened his eyes and sat up and said "No I can't lose you've killed too many innocent lives." He then held Randall and Lucy close "I can't let this go on I can't I WON'T AAAAHHHH!" An aura appeared around his body as Randall and Lucy were healed of their scars Randalls scars from the shovel and the ones on his eye were both healed and Lucys scars on her eye were healed as well and the stitches had burned off.

She and Randall woke up and she noticed that she could see out of both eyes Randall and her hugged each other. Then they saw Dan glowing. Dorar turned around and said "WHAT! impossible your wounds have healed up wait that aura you're the Croioa NOOOO! That power was MINE! I'LL MURDER YOU AND TEAR THAT POWER OUT OF YOU!"

End of chapter 12

A/N Michal and Sara were Dan's parents.

Dan is the Croioa's reincarnation.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dan said "Dorar with the power of the Croioa I will defeat you and make you suffer for your crimes." Dorar said "No you stupid boy you will suffer when I rip you apart and take the Croioa's power out of you." Dorar lunged at Dan trying to punch him but Dan withstood it easily then he grabbed Dorar's fist and squeezed and bent it back. Dorar stepped back holding his hand as Dan flew towards him and punched him knocking him down.

Dorar looked up at Dan in horror "This is impossible I can't lose to him." Dorar took out his whip and struck at Dan who grabbed the whip and destroyed it. Dan then charged at Dorar and punched him in the gut Dorar coughed up purple blood then he clutched his gut and groaned in pain Dorar then clawed at Dam who dodged Dorar's hand. Then Dan uppercutted Dorar knocking him high upward and onto the ground hard.

Dorar got up his lips bleeding he stumbled. He got very mad "How can I be this badly damaged already." Dan said "R.R. Dorar you have caused to much pain." He glowed and said "Now you have to deal with me." He punched Dorar twice in the face then in the gut Dorar said "You wretched boy I won't lose to you." Dorar clawed at Dan who dodged it and used an axe kick on Dorar's shoulder. Then he punched Dorar knocking him down. Dorar got up baring his claws and revealed his teeth "I will shred you to bits."

He jumped into the air and lunged at Dan who appeared right under him to Dorar's shock. Dan kicked Dorar in the jaw then he elbowed Dorar hard in the face then punched him hard in the ribs and. Dorar coughed up more blood as Dan smashed into Dorar's back knocking him into the Dorar statue's eye. Dorar fell onto the platform as Dan approached him and Dorar said "I will KILL YOU YOU FILTHY COCKROACH!" He threw a punch but Dan grabbed his wrist and Dorar looked in horror as Dan looked at him glaring. Dan kneed Dorar's side then he used a sweep kick on Dorar who fell on his back. Dan shot some fireballs at Dorar who was blown back.

Dan then punched Dorar in the gut five times then he punched Dorar in the face four times and punched Dorar hard in the gut then he punched Dorar in the forehead then he kicked Dorar in the face knocking him off of the platform. Dorar faced his mutants and said "You know what KILL THEM ALL NO EXCEPTIONS!" The mutants attacked to kill but everyone else fought back Slyvia and Henkan killed some together as did Randall and Lucy then T.K. destroyed them in large numbers. Enraged by this Dorar turned to face Dan who was in front of him. Dan punched Dorar two times in the face and then in the gut and then he karate chopped Dorar in the neck knocking him into a building.

Dorar lunged at Dan who charged at him and punched him multiple times then he kicked him in his chest. Dorar coughed up blood a few times and said "You filthy child how dare you damage me like this." He then saw Angela and smiled. Dan noticed this Dorar lunged at Angela then Dan got in his way and uppercutted him then he used an axe kick on the side of Dorar's head. Dorar fell hard making a small crater in the ground. Dorar got up a large bloody wound scar on his head with cracks appearing.

Dan said "You already took my parents from me and now." he glowed with a massive aura lightning shooting forth "You tried to take Angela too." He got very angry "YOU MONSTER! I'll KILL YOU!" Dan punched Dorar hard in the gut then in the face then he kicked Dorar with a drop kick then he kicked Dorar under his chin then Dan punched Dorar's midsection and ribs with rapid punches then he punched Dorar in the face four times. Dorar backed up a bit bleeding and coughing out blood "This can't be I can't lose." Dan kicked Dorar in the face with a hurricane kick and then he used a roundhouse kick Dorar was knocked back groaning in pain.

Then Dan kicked Dorar in his side by his waist. Then he elbowed Dorar in his face and kicked him. Then he backhanded Dorar and shoved his fists and knees up Dorar's front as blood poured from Dorar's mouth as his eyes bulged. Then he put two fist together and bashed Dorar in the head knocking him into the pole then Dorar's body fell unconscious and seemingly dead. Dan then saw the mutants and swiftly finished them all off and then powered down. Everyone was happy that the threat was over.

Angela ran to Dan and hugged him "You did it Dan." Randall said "Yeah you beat that freak good Dan." Lucy said "That was amazing Dan." Dan said "Thanks but it wasn't just me we all did it human and monster." The humans and monsters looked to each other and smiled. Dan said "And now humans and monsters can and should live in harmony." Everyone agreed with what Dan said. Then T.K. walked over to Dorar's body and said "Is he dead?" Suddenly Dorar's eyes opened he grabbed T.K. and threw him into the crowd. Angelica, The Meerkat Twins and Mandy went over to him.

Dorar got up bleeding and had a deranged, feral look on his face. He looked around and noticed that his Mutant-Monsters were all gone. "You've destroyed my beautiful creations." He then raised his fist and glared at Dan "DANIERAL! You have made me very angry." He then clenched his fists and his muscles grew and his hunch straightened as he growled "Now I will show you my true form that came with my treatments to my body." his shoulders grew more muscular "Arrrggghhhh!" His body was growing more muscular "AARRRRRRGGGHHHHH! ARRRGGGHHH!" His body ripped out of his clothing as he was in a new form it was a large muscular monster that had white fur, but his chest and front was hairless as well as his face. He had sharper teeth and claws his face also looked more beast-like and his back was no longer hunched at all he had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

"ROARRRRRR!" Dorar attacked Dan and punched him in the gut then he backhanded him knocking him out of the way. Then he breathed fire burning down several buildings and destroying several cars. Dan said "This is dangerous he has completely lost it." Dorar then killed several humans and monsters. He roared loudly and breathed fire in the air. Dan Then kicked Dorar from behind and it just annoyed Dorar. Dorar turned around and said "Yes what is it."

Dan said "Wait so you retained your sanity then why were you causing so much mindless destruction." Dorar said "Because I felt like it." Dan said "What." Dorar said "I wanted to see what it was like to attack with sheer brutality like other monsters." Randall said "I would never do what you did Dorar." Dorar said "That's because I rule this world but now I think I'll destroy it." Dan said "Why?" Dorar said "Because it seems much more fun to kill everyone and see the fear in their eyes."

Dan glowed and attacked Dorar he punched and kicked him multiple times. Dorar just smiled as Dan looked on in shock and Dorar punched Dan in the gut then elbowed him in the back then when Dan turned around Dorar punched him hard in the face. Dan was knocked down but instantly got back up. He charged at Dorar and used many techniques on Dorar who said "Not even the Croioa can stop me now." Dan shot multiple fire balls and a fire blast at Dorar who withstood all of them easily. Dorar said "Now it's my turn." He punched Dan hard in the gut then in the face he then kicked Dan and then Dorar punched Dan hard a few times. Dan was knocked into a wall when Dorar elbowed him and then backhanded him but he got back up then Dorar punched him and elbowed him then he clawed him a few times. Dan fell back clutching his wounds.

He noticed Dorar walking towards him smiling. Dan said to himself "He is way different from before he has beaten all of my moves but I won't give up I can't." Dorar said "I'll rip you apart and smash all of your organs as I tear them all apart." Dan glowed and jumped towards Dorar throwing a punch and Dorar who was unaffected said "That's it?" Then Dan kicked Dorar in the side of the head Dorar then Dorar smiled and punched Dan hard in the gut.

Then he punched Dan in the face and then kneed him knocking him into the air then he flew up and kicked Dan down into the ground Dan staggered up and Dorar punched Dan hard in the face then he clawed Dan in the front and back then he elbowed Dan in the back and punched him hard in the gut then in the face, then used both fists to smash Dan into the ground. Then he kicked Dan in the heart and knocked Dan upwards and kicked him down.

Then he walked towards Dan and put his foot on Dan's face "Hmm dead already oh well." He smiled and prepared to crush Dan with his foot but Angela got in the way. She said "I won't let you kill Dan Dorar." Then Randall Lucy and everyone else went next to her. Dorar said "Oh very well then." He then grinned showing his teeth and showed bloodlust "I'll kill YOU ALL!" T.K. said "No you I won't let you." His eyes glowed as he floated up and shot massive energy blasts at Dorar who withstood them all Dorar then jumped up and punched T.K. knocking him down hard. Then T.K. made a forcefield and Dorar ran at it and began to punch it cracking it each punch but T.K. was using all of his power to keep it up.

Dan woke up and saw two people smiling at him people who he never thought he'd ever see again Michal and Sara Dorar his father and mother. He had never felt this way before he felt tears streaming down his face he said "Mom dad." They both said "Yes." Dan hugged them both "I missed you both so much." His parents hugged him back. Dan said "I never forgot about either of you." Michal said "We know." Sara said "We have watched over you and we always will." Then Michal said "There's a reason why you are here." A giant creature appeared he had a very monstrous appearance and a massive aura. Dan said "Are you the Croioa?" The Monster said "Yes I am the Croioa your previous incarnation."

Dan said "Am I dead." The Croioa said "No." Dan said "I failed even with your power I was still beaten by Dorar." Croioa said "No my power is infinite you just haven't unlocked all of it you have merely unlocked less then a fraction of it and Dorar can never understand the truth of my power." Dan said "But what if I fail." The Croioa said "You won't fail." His mother said "And you will never be alone remember that." Dan said "I will." His father said "Farewell my son now defeat my brother and save the world." Dan then woke up.

Dorar smashed right the through shield and punched T.K. hard knocking him out then he walked towards him licking his lips "I am going to enjoy this." Then he noticed a light appeared behind him and turned around and saw Dan glowing and once again completely healed. Dorar looked at Dan in horror said "But I killed you it should be over what happened." Dan said "Dorar you know nothing of my power the Croioa's power." Dorar then smiled and said "I will KILL YOU!" He glowed and attacked Dan who punched him hard in the gut.

Dorar coughed up blood and clutched his gut and then punched Dan and kicked him to no effect. Dan said "Don't you see Dorar despite what you thought you can't stop my power." Dorar said "I will ravage you and your world NOW DIE! ROAARRRARRR!" He lunged at Dan who punched him in the face then in the gut then Dan uppercutted Dorar into the air where Dorar landed hard but got back up. Then Dorar breathed fire on Dan who withstood it without a scratch. Dan then said "Dorar you will lose this battle." Dorar said "I won't lose." He glowed with an aura and punched Dan to no effect Dan then punched Dorar multiple times in the gut and face then he kicked Dorar in the face knocking him into a building. Dorar got up growling and he lunged at Dan who kicked him in the chin. Dorar fell down but got back up.

Dorar roared loudly "YOU WILL DIE! NOW!" He lunged at Dan all of his attacks were useless. Then clawed Dan who wasn't even scratched Dorar had a horrified look on his face. Dan grabbed Dorar's hand and threw Dorar. Then he used a fury of punches and kicks on Dorar. Then as Dorar was bleeding Dan kicked Dorar upwards then flew up and bashed Dorar in the head knocking him down and making a crater. Then Dan shot many fire balls into it then he charged up a big one "This is for all of the lives that were stolen by you or in your name Dorar."

He threw it and it caused a massive explosion. Dan landed and said "It's over." But then Dorar flew upward "HAHAHAHAA! I WILL NEVER DIE!" Dan said "Yes you will I will finish you off once and for all." He flew up at top speed and put his fists out. Dorar's fingers glowed and he sent claw blades of energy that didn't effect Dan at all. Dorar then held his hands out "THEN I'LL BLOCK YOU!"

Dan pushed against Dorar's hands and Dorar said "WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY." Dan said "NEVER!" He broke through Dorar's hands and Dorar yelled "NOOOO!" Then Dan struck Dorar "AARRRRGGHHHH!" Dorar's eyes bulged out as blood was vomited from his mouth as Dan struck him with his fists and his head. Then he rammed Dorar into the statue's pole as Dorar let out a yell of pain "AAAAHHH! ARRRGGGHHH!" Dan landed back down as Dorar landed on his front.

The others went over to Dan as Angela hugged a now powered down Dan. Then as they walked away Dorar called Dan "What happened I can't move." Dan said "Your spine is broken you can no longer cause anymore pain." Dorar said "Then kill me finish me off." Dan said "No I'm not like you besides it's more fitting to let you live with your crimes and who knows maybe one day you'll see how beautiful life is." He and the others walked away.

Dorar Yelled "NOOOO! FINISH ME YOU FILTHY FREAK KILL ME KILL ME NOW!" Just then the tower loosened and began to fall the group turned around to notice as the tower fell on a screaming Dorar and then it fell on him purple sparks appeared. And it was clear that R.R. Dorar is now dead. Everyone cheered and Dan and Angela hugged then kissed.

T.K. and Angelica did the same. Randall held Lucy's paw and smiled at her and Henkan did the same with Sylvia. Mandy went over to T.K. and she said "Hey T.K. do you have anywhere to live." T.K. said "I've been living with Dan in his apartment." Mandy said "Well I just talked it over with my parents and they said yes so would you like to live with us you know like a family and I can be your sister." T.K. smiled but then stopped and said "But I'm not really human."

Mandy said "Well you're more human then I've been acting for a while and besides I think it will be fun having a brother so do you want to take me up on my offer." T.K.'s eyes developed tears for the first time he would be having what he's always dreamed of a family. T.K. said "Yes thank you very much." He jumped up and hugged Mandy who though shocked at first returned the hug. Everyone smiled at this moment.

End of chapter 13

The next one is the final one.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

This it the final chapter

Everyone was at peace now, Sylvia lives happily with Henkan and Yoshi and she remembers the day that she and Yoshi reunited. He was playing with his cousins when she came in Sylvia said "You probably don't know who I am but I'm." Yoshi ran to her said "Mama." and hugged her. And Henkan said "I told he would know who you are." Sylvia smiled and teared up and Yoshi said "Mama what's wrong." Sylvia said "Nothing nothings wrong my precious little boy." Meanwhile Dan and Angela were a great couple in fact they were tied with T.K. and Angelica for best couple in school. Mandy was a nicer person and she treated T.K. very well and looked out for him. T.K. was happy to have a family. Dan still lived in his apartment building but would come over to Angela's every day and he was always welcome.

Over time R.R. Dorar became nothing but a memory. Oddly enough he is the reason why humans and monsters now get along. Dan as the last descendant of the Dorar family saw it as his purpose to help this by educating humans and monsters on each other. In fact at the school he started an after school club that was designed for this purpose. Monsters would enter the human world but not just to extract laughs for power but just to hang out with any human friends and humans would visit the monster world as well.

One day they brought in Randall as a guest for that days meeting. He showed them his abilities and told them a little bit about himself. And being half monster half human made T.K. very popular. And when the meeting Dan and Angela asked to go home with just each other so they waited for the others to leave. They were walking when Angela held Dan's hand and Dan said "Angela." Angela said "Yeah?" Dan said "You know since I first met you that's actually when I realized that I was in love." Angela blushed and smiled. And Dan said "And everyday since has strengthened my love for you." Angela said "You know it's funny that you say that because." Dan said "Because what?" Angela said "Because I feel the same way."

Dan hugged Angela who hugged him back. Then he and Angela kissed they then walked to her house together smiling and holding hands. Then when they went inside and dinner was almost ready. So Dan and Angela watched some television with Randall and Lucy. Dan put his arm around Angela. Randall and Lucy smiled at them and at each other. Then dinner was ready and it was good. Then Angela walked with Dan back to his apartment building.

Dan said "See you tomorrow Angela." Angela said "Yeah see ya." They right by the door to the building and they kissed then Angela waved goodbye. Dan went into the elevator. He thought to himself "Things sure have changed in my life." He thought Angela and the others. "And they have changed for the better." He then went into his room and sat by his window. He thought about how happy he is now with all of his new friends. Angela felt the same way as she looked out of her window at his window.

Randall and Lucy were just getting their pups to sleep. Then they went to see Angela, Lucy said "Angela you're looking at his window again aren't you." Angela said "Yeah and I can tell he's looking too because his light is still on." Lucy said "Maybe you and him will be like me and Randall." Angela said "I sure hope so." She hopes that she and Dan will be together forever and start a family something that Dan also hopes for.

Angela's light went out showing that she was going to bed and Dan went to bed as well. And throughout the night they dreamt of how life could be for the both of them together. They both had filled a void in each other that the other never knew was there before and they filled each other will happiness and joy. Dan loved Angela with all of his heart and Angela loved Dan with all of her heart. They weren't the only ones who had a void filled in their lives either.

Sylvia was happy living with Henkan and Yoshi T.K. had Angelica and she had T.K. and T.K. had a family. Mandy had finally realized what a jerk she was and changed for the better. Lucy was happy living life with two working eyes and no scars and Randall's scars including the old shovel one were also gone thanks to what Dan did for them during his battle with Dorar.

And that's then end of our story.

Inspired by and had some characters borrowed from the Angela's Pet Monster trilogy and Little Lizog Pups.

With special thanks to DarkraiXCresselia who inspired me to make this.

A/N: I am thinking of making a sequel to this story.


End file.
